poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Atlantis Island
' Mission Atlantis Island '''is the 40th island in Poptropica. It will also be the second island to be released in episodes. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1: Into the Deep Episode 2: Fortress of the Deep Episode 3: Out of the Blue Walkthrough Episode 1:Into the Deep Oh look. You're on a boat again. How nice. Anyway, talk to the dude next to the giant crate in the water (you know, the one that's acting crazy) and he'll tell you that he lost the keys to his submarine and that he needs the submarine in order to film down some fish and make THE GREATEST FISH FILM OF ALL TIME!!! Come on, let's face it dude, you'll never beat ''Finding Nemo. Finders Of The Lost Key But you're still going to find those keys anyway! The keys are with the dude with the red beard. He won't let you have them (and he seems pretty unstable so we should leave him alone). Jump onto the platform thing above him and click on the bucket. The water will splash down on him and he will panic and drop the keys! Just kidding, you know it's not that ''easy. But you will get a free bucket. Jump down and find the octopus-yes, I said octopus-and you'll need to get it to-YES, I SAID OCTOPUS-anyway, you'll need to get it to-FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID OCTOPUS NOW LET ME FINISH WHAT I HAVE TO SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! *deep breath* I'm fine, sorry. Get the octopus to fill the bucket with ink by clicking on it. *squelch* Sorry, ''her. By clicking on her.Then go back up to where you found the bucket and dump it on the dude's head! (I haven't done this since middle school!) Right, now ''he'll drop the keys. Grab it, and return it to the crazy filmmaker. He of course, will make you get in the submarine and film the fish for him. WITHOUT PAY. He'll hand you files about the fish and then you'll have to get down there. WITHOUT PAY. Here Be Seadragons! First thing you see is a seadragon! Click on it and then try to keep it in front of you for a while to film it down. That was great! But there are weirder, creepier and A LOT uglier things deeper down. Ok, off-topic here, you're doing this WITHOUT PAY?!? Of Corals And Cuttlefish Next stop, CUTTLEFISH! You have to film down a PURPLE cuttlefish. Not the red ones, the PURPLE ones. (Kids, if you're reading this, remember this is just for fun. You should never judge a person based on their skin color!:D) This requires a bit of strategy. There are five coral reefs and four cuttlefish. Three cuttlefish are red and one is purple, while four coral reefs are purple and one is red. If you scare a cuttlefish, it will move to the empty coral reef, and you have to move the purple cuttlefish to the red coral reef in order to see it clearly. However, if that was too complicated for your tiny ape-brain to understand, just move through all the corals in a clockwise direction and stop when the purple cuttlefish is in the red coral. A Stone's Throw Away Head down to the floor and you'll find the stonefish, a poisonous fish that for some reason looks like a stone. To get it to come out, you'll have to hide in the yellow coral beside you. When it comes out, click it to get footage! Creepiness Is In The Eye Of The Barreleye Fish If you head to your left, you can see the creepy barreleye fish inside a rock passage that you can't get into. First click on the orange air-spitty-volcano thing (the one outside the rock) and that will force the fish out partially. Then proceed to do the same with the green one and the blue one IN THAT ORDER.The fish will be forced out into the open, and you can film it down! Although I'm not sure why you would want to, I mean that thing is just downright creepy. Anglerfish On The Line! I mean its eyes are INSIDE its skull and attached to its BRAIN! And YOU CAN SEE THE BRAIN THROUGH THE SKULL AND-oh,we're in the next paragraph already? Okay then. Move to the left some more and enter the next room. This is gonna require some careful....ness?Is that a word?Carefulness?No wait, it's just "care". So this next part is going to require some care. Move throughout this maze-like room and you'll see lots of tiny red fish. If you get close to them, they'll follow you everywhere. Gather at least five of them. Also be careful not to touch the pink sea urchins, they scare the fish away. Because pink sea urchins are much scarier than a suspicious dude exploring the depths of the ocean locked in a weird metal egg. Anyway, if you manage to gather enough and find the anglerfish's tiny cave, you can lure her (yes it's a "her", you can tell because if it was a male,it would be nothing but a gross, mindless parasite attached to her side) out of the cave and get footage! Deeper Still... NOW YOU'RE FINALLY DONE WITH THE JOB THAT HE'S NOT PAYING YOU TO DO! RIGHT?!? No. On your way back to the surface you spot an unbelievably rare jellyfish called the Hydromedusa. And of course the crazy filmmaker is gonna ask you to follow it, WITHOUT PAY!!! Oh well. You will follow it into the deep ocean and try to film it down. Then a million other Hydromedusa come swarming. Unbelievably rare indeed. Oh, and then they electrocute your egg-sub which causes it to lose power and crash into the dark, cold, sinister depths of the unforgiving ocean. Nice investment crazy filmmaker. And since when could jellyfish generate enough electricity to short circuit an egg-sub? But then........WHAT'S THIS?!?What is this majestic scenery that is slowly and dramatically being revealed in the background?!?It's.......IT'S.............seriously though, what IS THAT THING?!? Well, whatever it is, they should definitely pay you for discovering it. I MEAN WITHOUT PAY?!? Episode 2: Fortress Of The Deep A Big Door Well, you're at the bottom of the ocean and there's a humungous underwater city in front of you. Investigating it would probably be dangerous and reckless. Let's do it. Go to the right and break down that glass window in front of you. There's a glyph on the wall directly in front of you that kind of looks like a shephard's crook next to a stick of butter. Click on it to film it down. Now head to your right. LOOK! It's a circular doorway! But of course, it's locked. To unlock it, you must power all three parts of the door. So let's get to it! Gobbling Goblin Move into the area above you. The first part of the door is somehow powered by a goblin shark. I really don't know how but it just is. What is a goblin shark? Well you take a bowl full of shark, mix it with a pinch of barracuda, a spoonful of pirahna and the slightest dash of Warwick Davis. To your right, you'll see that the doorway is connected to a weird cage-type thing with the goblin shark icon on it. The shark has to go in there. When you swim around, there'll be a few small red fish which run away from you and hide. If you follow them to the hiding place, they will start following you. get as many of those tiny fishies as possible. Just explore every single nook and cranny to find as many of them as you can. Break all the glass windows you come across. Don't worry, they have insurance. I hope. Also, you WILL come into contact with the goblin ghark. Once it sees you, it's gonna attack. What I'm wondering is, how long has that shark been there waiting for someone to come by? Three weeks? A year? Anyway, just dive down towards the cage you first saw when you came in. The goblin shark is crazy fast, like Road Runner on sugar high fast. But don't worry, the little fishes act like tiny Aztec human sacrifices for you. The Goblin Shark will only attack you once you run out of fishes. If you get the goblin shark into the cage, the cage will automatically trap it, restoring power to one third of the door. But don't be so thrilled yet! It's hobo time! Now that the shark's taken care of, there are two metal artifacts in this area and two glyphs to film down. One of the glyphs looks like Finn's hat from ''Adventure Time and the other kind of resembles a legless rhino. Once you've gotten those, it's time to move on! Allons-y! ''Sorry, I've been watching too much ''Doctor Who. Revenge Of The Jellies JELLY! In every good Poptropica island, there's always a minigame that's just so mind-blowingly frustrating that you wish you could throw your computer out of the window, so you could then fix it, and then break it again with a medieval flail. This would be that part. Go back down the way you came and then go to the right this time. You'll enter the jellyfish room. If you move down you'll see lots and lots of hydromedusa jellyfish. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! RAGE! Anyway, you'll see lots of weird pink socket-type things all over the room too. If you get close to the hydromedusa jellyfish, one of them will leave the group and follow you. Lure it to the closest socket and it will start powering the socket. This will often open doors to new compartments and stuff like that. Sounds simple? Haha no. You have to be careful with the jellyfish because if it touches you, you will be elctrocuted and if it floats out of view, you'll have to start over at the beginning. And did I mention the ELECTRIC EEL?!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME CREATORS?!? ANSWER ME!!! I'M NOT CRAZY!!! Please stand by... Hi. Sorry about that. So all you have to do is power every single socket in the area. That wil open up the final compartment which is located at the bottom-right corner of the area. The compartment has a cage extremely similar to the goblin shark one. Lure the last jellyfish into the compartment and into the cage while avoiding the electric eel. I HATE YOU EEL! This will power another part of the door! Now you may express your frustration by pounding the keyboard to a fine gritty pulp. After that, you still have to film down two more glyphs and find two more artifacts in THAT ROOM. So don't leave just yet. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Ahem. The two artifacts are located in the top-left and bottom-left compartments. One of the glyphs looks like a diamond with a circle in it while the other looks like the number "40". Now you're done! To the next level! Allons-y! There's no such thing as too much Doctor Who. Everyday I'm Puffin' It Ooh....bad pun! Terrible. No one liked that pun. Boo! Boo! *throws rotten tomato at self* Who threw that? Well, go back to where you started and move down this time. You'll enter a room that looks like an abandoned Super Mario level. Look at all those pipes. Anyways, the pufferfish are trapped on the right side of the room. The pipe linking the pufferfish and the generator is broken. It's up to you! You have to bring the pufferfish to the generator on the left side of the room! You have to power the final part of the door! You have to save this realm from the might of the evil warlock Arcantos! I have no idea what I just said! GWARQ! You can click the intersections between the pipes to rotate them. Once you've fixed the pipe, you can click the big red button (I LOVE ME A BIG RED BUTTON!) to jettison the fish through the pipes. If it works, you will power the third part of the door! But wait, there's more! There are two artifacts stuck inside some pipes. To get to them, you'll have to rig the pipe system so that the right side of the room is connected to the pipe where the artifact is located. Then press the button so that the pufferfish is forced through the pipes and forces the artifact out. Do this for both artifacts. You'll also have to film down the final glyph, which looks like a square with a crooked line. Now you have all the artifacts AND ALL the glyphs! This calls for celebration! BRING OUT THE GIRAFFES! The Most Complicated Lock EVER Now that you have all the artifacts, assemble them together to form a single artifact. Then go back to the doorway. See that weird circular thing with pink lights? That is not cotton candy, that is a place for you to put that artifact. Once you click on it, rotate the pieces so that it forms an image of a fish eating a fish eating a fish........ fishception. Then the buttons around the image will light up. Click them in this order: Butter and crook, number 40, legless rhino, square with crooked line, Finn's hat, diamond and circle. Or if you don't understand my fliibery gibberish, you could just check the Mysterious Glyphs folder. The door opens! And sucks you in to who-knows-where. Then Carlon Jeffries (the crazy guy from the first episode) tries to reach you but recieves a weird transmission in some weird language. But who cares? You completed the episode! WHERE'S THE GIRAFFE I ORDERED?!? Episode 3: Out Of The Blue After you went in, the door shuts behind, leaving you locked inside. Now, you go to the right of your screen, and keep going 2 times. When you reach the capsule room, go up but the ad room appears differently, you must jump! Push The Ball! After you made your way across the jumps, you search around the room and find a green button with a red dispenser. When you press the button, push the ball towards a container. Then it displays a memory of the ship, picture by picture. Then when it's done, it says 'Emergency Power'. Now press the button ontop to open the green door. Go to the first room and find another green button with a red dispenser. After that, it says 'Life Support'. A Shark On The Loose You go back the the capsule room and you notice the shark escaped. It went through a hole nearby, and it gets dark, then again light comes. You find another green button, you push it to the right and the shark will eat it. Keep going across and go through the loop. Do it again, but push the ball up. And the shark will not eat it. Bug Bots You will see a red Bug Bot coming and scanning you. It says 'Find me. Find me'. Don't follow it, go back to the first room and there will be a door that opened up. Go through it at now you will be on feet. A Final Farewell Go up and you see the Atlantis captain the collapsed. Click on his suit and it also collapses. Click the pink glowing touchpad and it displays the changing shape of the earth. And the place starts to collapse. Go back to the same door and it says 'GOODBYE. THANK YOU'. The Atlantis city now starts to go up to the sky and teleports you down back on cam's ship. You finally completed the island. Videos Poptropica Mission Atlantis-0|Poptropica: Mission Atlantis Trivia *The jellyfish was called hydromedusa, however, hydromedusa is actually a genus of turtle. The correct term would be hydromedusan jellyfish. Category:Mission Atlantis Island Category:2014 Islands Category:Episode Islands Category:Poptropica Category:Places Category:Areas